


lost

by spencerjareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerjareau/pseuds/spencerjareau
Summary: I’m lost, basically, and she gets that, I think





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written anything for a long time, until about ten minutes ago. This is really short and not particularly good, and more about where I am right now than about the characters, to be honest, but I've been beating myself up about not achieving anything, so I'm going to try and write little and more often, and upload it here so I can see proof that I'm doing it.

I’m lost, basically, and she gets that, I think, because she’s been lost too and because people expect her to be the shatterproof façade that she shows the world, when she’s actually been cracked and put together so many times that she’s mostly made of glue.  
“Jen,” she says, “the scars will fade, I promise.”  
I’m running my hands over my stomach absentmindedly and I know that, because I’ve been told a million times, but whenever I think of scars my first thought is always, every time, my sister, young too young and cold too cold when I found her and the scars they found on her body in the places nobody thought to look.   
And now it’s the same, I’m the same, because when everybody looks at me they see the survivor, the profiler, federal agent mother former liaison perfect hair make-up clothes and nobody ever thinks to look behind that. I went through it, sure, but I survived, and I’m holding it together so it’s fine, fine, but it’s not.  
“What do you need?” she asks, and I don’t know what to say, how to answer, because I don’t know how to fill the emptiness.


End file.
